He venido a decirte
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Kazumi se queda atascada en otro mundo y debe encontrar una salida. En el medio, ella tendrá algunos encuentros que la llevarán a cambiar su forma de pensar. Un fanfiction de Khami (KhamsinxKazumi). Clasificado T por algunos temas de violencia y ligeros temas sexuales. (No es la gran cosa, supongo)


**¡Oh! ¡Soy una basura! Hice un nuevo fanfiction y no actualicé Distant Haze(Una Neblina Aparte). Pero, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **Esto no va a ser tan largo, es sólo que tenía algunas ideas y no pude resistir. También, algunas cosas en este fanfic son como una metáfora sobre la relación de Khami. Si puedes asociarlo, bien hecho.**

 **Esto originalmente va a ser un Doujinshi, se podría ver en deviantart cuando esté, pero ahora no lo está, aun así les hare saber cuando lo esté.**

 **Traté de estudiar algunas tradiciones del Egipto antiguo para no estropear esto.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **OJO! : Contenido sexual sutil, pero no es la gran cosa, quiero decir... En serio, no es la gran cosa.  
**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé Shakugan no Shana ni sus respectivos personajes, si lo hubiera hecho... Esto sería una OVA oficial.**

* * *

Una gran habitación, que parecería para dos personas, solo una parte estaba siendo ocupada por tres personas solamente. Una cama de dos plazas en el medio, rodeada de pilares y cubierta por sabanas blancas y finas. La habitacion hecha de piedra e iluminada por unas dos antorchas solamente y la luz de la luna nueva.

No se podía escuchar una sola vida que no sea de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Aun cuando la entrada solo se cubría con una cortina de un color rojo suave . Era hora de irse a dormir y algunas personas tenía otras ocupaciones que no le permitían descanso. El clima no era tan seco en la noche, pero de todas maneras, estaban en epoca invernal, por lo tanto el clima era tibio (cuando en verano, suele ser muy caluroso) y soportable.

El peine de dientes puntiagudos y finos pasaba por el cabello no tan largo y suave pero que a muchos le agradaba. Era lacio, de un castaño claro que encajaba perfectamente con el rostro de la muchacha que lo llevaba, era casi perfecto y siempre lo estaban cuidando. Ahora mismo, en una noche especial, se podía apreciar como lo desenredaban y trataban de mantenerlo lo mas suave posible. Les resultaba interesante como a la chica no le gustaba mirarse, aun cuando seguían insistiendo al sostener el espejo frente a ella. Sus ojos delineados con pintura negra, se los dejaba mas hermosos que antes. Su piel blanca era peculiar, pero permitida ya que su figura delgada que tampoco carecía de carne, por lo tanto, era atractiva. Realmente necesaria para esta noche.

Yoshida Kazumi mantuvo sus ojos apretados, sentía como los dientes del peine rozaban su cabeza, no podía mentir que la sensación era un poco relajante. Su cuerpo lo sentía mas ligero que de costumbre, como si no tuviera nada puesto. Abrió sus ojos lentamente como si despertara de un sueño muy profundo, lo primero que vio fue su rostro reflejado en un espejo de bronce, sostenido por una mujer encapuchada, cubierta por un vestido largo y blanco, vagamente pudo notar que llevaba un collar de oro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar verse en el espejo, se veía rara. Sus ojos potentemente delineados con una pintura negra, no llevaba su uniforme escolar, no podía ver bien desde el espejo lo que llevaba puesto (el espejo no tan grande) asi que bajo su mirada para observarse; su piel estaba muy expuesta, llevaba una blusa rosa que solo le cubría los pechos, el resto estaba desnudo, tenía una pollera del mismo color que la blusa sostenida por un cinto metalico y fino, la pollera tampoco estaba tan bien pues, llevaba un corte al costado de ambas piernas provocando que ante cualquier movimiento brusco la pollera se abra.

Al mirarse, Yoshida se sacudio bastante y estaba por gritar con su rostro teñido de rojo pero las señoritas que la acompañaban interrumpiero su labor y le taparon la boca. -¿Que le sucede, señorita?.- Le preguntaron con una voz amable. Ella de nuevo apreto sus ojos y las miró con preocupación, gritaba por debajo de la mano de una de las mujeres hasta que se las saco de encima. Estaba sentada en un taburete, moviendose para todos lados queriendo escapar, gritando y preguntando constantemente donde estaba y que estaban haciendo. Las mujeres suspiraban cuando la sostenían. -¿Siempre nos hara esto, señorita? Así no creo que le pueda servir al Faraon.- Dijo una de las sirvientes, la encapuchada para ser exactos, con un tono decepcionado. Kazumi se detuvo cuando escuchó 'faraon'. No solo se detuvo ella, su corazón tambien. ¿Dijeron 'faraón'?.

-¿P-Pueden repetir eso?.- Kazumi dijo tartamudeando y con su voz muy baja.

Ambas sirvientes se miraron. A la que no le pudo ver la cara la sostenía por la espalda y la encapuchada le tomó las muñecas. –Desde que apareciste, vagamente recordabas algunas cosas y cuando las recordabas dias despues te las olvidabas, como ahora. Seguro que no sabes ni como apareciste aquí.- Dijo la encapuchada. Kazumi escuchó atentamente, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Asintió con la cabeza para afirmar lo que dijo la sirvienta. ¿Que pasó? No recuerda nada, y ellas la tratan como si ya la conocieran. Pero esto ya estuvo pasando. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo aqui? ¿Que pasó con Shana, Yuuji y los demas? ¿Esto es obra de un Tomogara?. Todas esas preguntas se cruzaron por la cabeza de Kazumi.

-No hay tiempo para explicar. – Dijo la sirvienta que tenía atras, sonaba mas joven con una voz mas aguda que la otra. Le pusieron una mantilla de un rosa mas claro y trasparente que rodeaba sus hombros y brazos. Tambien le colocaron unas muñequeras de oro tanto en las muñecas como en el brazo. La levantaron de la silla y la llevaron fuera de la habitación mientras Kazumi protestaba. – Solo intenta disimular, debes quedar bien para el Faraón, es un poco exquisito. – Dijo la misma sirvienta joven con una risa muy torpe.

 _-¿Quedar bien? ¿Que significa eso?-_ Kazumi se preguntó cada vez mas asustada.

-No creo que esto funcione. Y no podemos posponerlo. – Suspiro la encapuchada. – Pero no será la primera vez que el Faraón rechace a una mujer.- Dijo y cerró sus ojos. A Kazumi le brillaban los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Que tenía que hacer?. –Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, te aseguro que el Faraón no es una mala persona .- Le sonrió amablemente. Parecía desesperada porque Kazumi vea al Faraón. ¿Como iba a comportarse si no sabía nada... Si no se siente segura?.

Hablando de un Faraón, sin duda ella estaba en el Antiguo Egipto, adentro del palacio real, mientras caminaban ella podía notar las pinturas, las decoraciones de oro y pilares. La iluminacion con antorchas. Kazumi no había estudiado mucho acerca de esto pero sabia que al menos en el Antiguo Egipto al rey se le llamaba Faraón. Pero, ¿conocerlo? ¿vestida así?. Ella no sabe ni del pasado, nada del presente ni mucho menos de lo que ocurrira en el futuro. Ella debe quedar bien con el Faraon vestida de esa manera.

Caminando por los pasillos, desesperada buscaba alguna cara conocida, para saber si no era la unica metida en este mundo, en el pasado _.- ¿Será un sueño? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? ¿Que es lo que pasa? Que alguien me ayude.-_ Ella se dijo a sí misma con los ojos apretados casi a punto de llorar. Las sirvientas la calmaban y casi le suplicaban que se mantenga firme. No, ella no quería escucharlas, quería escapar. Pero no sabe que le pasara tampoco si escapa, no tiene el valor para descubrirlo.

La dejaron frente a la cortina de la entrada de la habitacion del Faraón. Por debajo se podía ver que estaba iluminada, por antorchas obviamente, pero significa que el estaba esperando despierto. Las sirvientas se fueron solo diciendole que se porte bien. La dejaron sola, ella tuvo la oportunidad escapar, pero habían guardias por todos lados, y seguro que por fuera del palacio tambien. Se sintió mareada, con un revuelto en el estomago, se arrodillo en el suelo de piedra que se sentía suave. Sus pies limpios y descalzos acariciaron el piso, mientras ella aun intentaba llorar, pero las lagrimas no le salían, solo sentía ese nudo en la garganta. Estaba trabada. -¿Que hago? ¿Que me pasara en cuanto entre ahi?.- Susurró Yoshida.

Penso en Yuuji, su compañero de clases y amor, cuando se le declaró en el festival Misago o Shana, recordando que se estaba llevando un poco mejor con ella. Quiere volver a su mundo, o a donde sea, pero volver a esos momentos, a poder hacerle el almuerzo a Sakai Yuuji. Se siente completamente perdida y sola _.- ¿De donde salio todo esto? ¿La respuesta estará detras de esa cortina_?- Pensó casi temblando, abrazandose a ella misma.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó una sombra del otro lado de la cortina, que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

Abrió la cortina bruscamente provocando que Yoshida se altere, pero no lo miró, a quien posiblemente era el Faraón. Sólo le veía los pies descalzos. Su piel era morena y tenía tobilleras de oro. Por el tamaño y la forma de sus piernas y pies, podría decirse que era alguien joven. Se alivió por eso, pero no tanto, la obligación sigue estando y el hecho de que sea menos viejo o no, no le quitaba el disgusto. El joven Faraón se arrodilló para estar a su altura, Yoshida volvió a apretar sus ojos y alejó su rostro tembloroso. El muchacho llevó su mano al menton de la chica y lo volteó para que lo mirara. Pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

-Ah, mirame.- Dijo el muchacho. Kazumi dejó de temblar, nuevamente su corazón se detuvo, esa voz... – Abre los ojos y mirame.- Su voz era suave, una mezcla de una voz aguda y grave, era monotona, como la de alguien que conocía.

Kazumi abrió lentamente sus ojos, su respiración era fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de abrirlos. El lo pudo notar, su tacto era delicado. Ella quería ver su mirada, quería ver quien era, por alguna razón, su voz le daba esperanzas. Abrió sus ojos, vio un rostro moreno, ojos brillantes y bellos, acompañados de un ceño fruncido cubierto por unos mechones que caen del cabello recogido, lo que hacía que se noten unas cicatrices. Su rostro era tan conocido, y no era precisamente el que mas deseaba ver pero quizas, era el que mas se necesitaba para la situación.

-Tu eres...- Kazumi comenzó a decir, hasta que se le quebró la voz. Las lagrimas finalmente cayeron y su corazon latía, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿El era el Faraón?.

-Ah, soy el Faraón.- Dijo el muchacho como si le estuviera aclarando, seguramente se le ha mencionado acerca de sus perdidas de memoria. Kazumi sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu nombre...- Ella murmuró aún con su voz debil.

El se tomó su tiempo para decirlo, sobretodo porque le llamaba la atención que la chica esté tan quebrada pero aún así contestó. -Khamsin Nbh'w.- Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Kazumi se abrieron bastante, lo que permitió al joven apreciarlos detenidamente con el brillo de sus lagrimas.

Kazumi comenzó a emocionarse, realmente se estaba sintiendo tan aliviada de estar siendo sostenida por el Faraón, que era la Neblina de Llama, Khamsin Nbh'w, quien le ayudó a ser un poco mas madura, quien le contó 'la verdad de este mundo', quien ahora... No parece reconocerla.-¿Y yo? ¿Quien soy?.- Ella le preguntó decepcionada. Khamsin apretó sus labios.

-Kazumi...- El Faraón comenzó a decir, lo que hizo que Yoshida no se decepcione tanto, era una buena señal. -... Algo...- Dijo con inseguridad, intentando pensar. Y todo se derrumbó dentro de la chica. Bajó su cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre su cabello. Khamsin suspiró frustrado, se levantó. –Ven, deberías entrar a mi habitación.- Dijo indiferente mientras tomaba su mano sin la supervisión de la chica, pero ella aún así la apretó para levantarse. A pesar de que no la reconozca, era la unica persona en la que podía confiar, despues de todo, seguía siendo Khamsin, ¿verdad?.

Al traspasar la cortina, Khamsin soltó la mano de Kazumi, dejandola por su propia cuenta. Ella podía mantenerse parada, estaba deprimida, eso seguro, pero tomo la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a la habitacion de Khamsin y su figura.

El Faraón estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados de color crema con una blusa con un escote bastante abierto dejando casi todo su pecho expuesto, sin mangas del mismo color crema pero con los bordes de un color azul oscuro, con una pequeña y corta capa azul en su espalda que llevaba lineas doradas. Tambíen tenía una muñequera de oro, ya que en la otra muñeca llevaba un dije que rodeaba su brazo, ¿sería Behemoth?. Tambien tenía unos aros ovalados de oro . Llevaba la misma trenza que tenía Khamsin en el mundo de Yoshida. Todas sus cicarices, siguen ahí.

La habitación, al fondo tenía un balcon con una entrada cerrada por una cortina azul, y antes de llegar a ese balcon, se encuentra su cama, con un cobertor de color bordó y almohadas del mismo color. No era tan lujosa, solo tenía esa cama, una entrada al balcon y una ventana frente a la cama que permitía que entrara toda la iluminación de la luna, lo que, si apagaramos las dos antorchas presentes en la habitación, sería una luz hermosa.

El Faraón se volteó a mirar a la chica, su ceño seguía fruncido y parecía cansado. Tal como el mismo Khamsin. –Escucha, no se quien eres, me han hablado mucho de ti pero si no quieres hacer esto, no te obligaré. Ni tu, ni yo queremos hacerlo.- Khamsin dijo seriamente. Kazumi no podía entender a que se refería con 'esto'. Al ver su incomprensión, volvió a suspirar . –Digamos que, soy Faraón desde los diez años y llevo siete años vivo a partir de ese momento...- Kazumi lo observó y se sorprendió, era casi lo mismo, el otro Khamsin tenía tres mil años de edad y se veía de diez, pero en este mundo ¿existe la misma justificación?. –Todavía no me he casado con nadie, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero necesitan un heredero en caso de que algo me pase. No tengo ningun familiar que herede nada.- Siguió explicando Khamsin con el mismo tono serio y desinteresado. Caminó hacia el borde de su cama y se sentó. Kazumi seguía parada enfrente de la entrada. – Por eso te mandaron a ti. Quieren un heredero. ¿Entiendes?.- Esto ultimo lo dijo lentamente, para asegurarse de que Yoshida capte el mensaje. Y si que lo captó, a tal punto que casi se marea. No existía manera de que eso sea posible, era lo ultimo que le faltaba. Osea, no tenía nada en contra de Khamsin, pero no estaba lista todavía, y no sabía si quería hacerlo con el, ni mucho menos con ese proposito.-Así, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones para hacerlo. Pero, duerme aquí, sino te echaran y en tu estado, no es seguro que estes afuera .- Dijo al apagar las antorchas y taparse con su cobertor para recostarse .

Kazumi caminó lentamente hacia la cama, apreciando detenidamente a la luna que la iluminaba. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan sola. Todavía le cuesta creer en todo lo que escuchó desde que despertó en esta terrible pesadilla. Pero el hecho de que esté Khamsin, le parecía raro, quizás no era coincidencia, quizás esto tenga que ver con un Tomogara, quizas tambien esten los demas, quizas pueda salir de esto. Se sintió aliviada de que el Faraón haya tenido tanta paciencia con ella. Tomó su permiso y se recostó a su lado, tapando su cuerpo al descubierto por su vestido algo revelador, el cual seguro Khamsin no miró ni un poco. Le resultaba curioso que el haya sido tan 'exquisito' como dicen con las mujeres, que no haya querido casarse a pesar de tener que dejar un heredero, como si no respetara las tradiciones, como si algo lo detuviera. Quería preguntarle, pero no era lo correcto.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y mantuvieron una distancia importante para dormir. Aunque el Faraón cayó dormido inmediatamente(parecía estar exhausto), a Kazumi no le fue tan facil. Estuvo mucho tiempo despierta, trataba de no moverse mucho para no molestarlo a Khamsin.

Su noche dio un giro inesperado cuando escucho la voz de un anciano. –Hmph, Yoshida Kazumi.- La voz era conocida, siempre la escuchaba cuando estaba con Khamsin, o al menos con ese Khamsin que no es un Faraón. Era Behemoth, su contratista. Asi que el tambien se encuentra aquí.

-Behemoth-san...- Dijo Kazumi sorprendida, pero trato de no alzar mucho la voz.

-Hmph, escuchame, si quieres salir de aquí debes hacer lo que te digo. ¿Me entiendes?.- Le dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Salir? ¿Donde estoy?.- Yoshida solo se percató de preguntar.

\- Hmph, las preguntas para despues, ahora haz lo que te digo.- Behemoth dijo de manera calmada, aunque haya sonado algo autoritario, parecía tener prisa. Kazumi apretó sus manos, realmente todo esto se estaba poniendo muy raro y cada vez mas confuso.- Por mas raro que suene esto, será algo que tendras que hacer obligatoriamente si quieres salir.- Volvió a decir Behemoth. El que siga repitiendo eso solo la ponia mas nerviosa a la chica.

-Ya, dime.- Ella susurró.

-Debes...- Behemoth suspiró.- Besar al Faraón.- Kazumi por un momento pensó en decir que era algo tan facil para ser una condicion, pero se detuvo a escuchar de vuelta esa frase. 'Besar al Faraón', eso significa besar a Khamsin. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso? ¿Por qué algo en contra de su voluntad? Algo tan importante, su primer beso. Pero siguió pensando, volteandose lentamente para ver a Khamsin, quien ya no le daba la espalda. Estaba pacificamente durmiendo, su ceño estaba mas relajado, se veía lindo ante sus ojos. Tan tranquilo y profundamente dormido. Quizas no era tan mala idea. Sacudió su cabeza con sus mejillas algo rojas. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella estaba enamorada de Sakai Yuuji, se suponia que su primer beso seria con Sakai Yuuji. Pero su corazón respondía casi de la misma manera que cuando esta con Yuuji, algo distinta, quiza mas intensa, quizas no, era distinta. Era Khamsin a quien miraba y con quien su corazon reaccionaba.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por que?.- Kazumi pregunto algo trabada y avergonzada.

\- Hmph, ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?.- Preguntó Behemoth. ¿Que le iba a contestar Kazumi? ¿Que si? ¿Ella quería besarlo?.

Llevó su mano al rostro del chico, quien reaccionó inmediatamente y pareció molestarse, estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos. Kazumi actuó rapidamente y llevó sus labios con los del Faraón semidormido, quien se molestó un poco mas. _–Quiero salir de aquí.-_ Pensó Yoshida mientras lo besaba, apretando sus ojos y realizando un beso no tan delicado, algo brusco. Khamsin estaba a punto de quitarsela de encima, pero algo lo detuvo, era el mismo sentimiento que hizo que Yoshida se dejara llevar, que se relajara. Lo soltó, alejó su rostro por unos segundos, sintiendo ambas respiraciones chocar contra sus rostros. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan lindos como un comodo colchon. Su rostro, calido y firme, Kazumi no podía mentir, la forma de su cara era algo atractiva, se mezclaba la seriedad con la delicadeza, seguro si sonriera, se veria mas atractivo.

Khamsin no pudo soportar tenerla unos segundos lejos, así que respondió y la beso de vuelta, esta vez menos brusco y mas profundo. Tomó su nuca con una de sus manos . Kazumi pudo sentirla por debajo de su cabello, se sentía tan relajante como los dientes del peine que usaron para cepillarla. La palma de su mano estaba caliente tambien, se sentía firme y segura, Khamsin podía sostenerla con esas manos y ella sentiría que nunca se caería.

Ella metió sus manos entre su pecho, subiendolas lentamente hasta sentir sus hombros por debajo de su blusa, sus hombros delgados pero algo musculosos, sentía sus duros huesos en su calida piel . A Khamsin no le molestaba que Kazumi metiera sus manos de esa manera, asi como a Kazumi no le molestaba que Khamsin la siga besando, al contrario, es como si siempre lo hubieran querido. Sentirse asi, tan atraídos, sentir sus cuerpos, compartir el calor, encontrarse con los labios, estar tan cerca .

Khamsin no la soltó en ningun momento, solamente se movio para estar encima de ella. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello y las manos de Kazumi a la cintura de Khamsin, moviendo sus dedos entre los bordes de la blusa, sintiendo la piel del Faraón. Casi siempre sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo, pero tambien cuando tenían la oportunidad, se miraban y no sentían ninguna verguenza.

- _¿Que es...?_ \- Comenzo a preguntarse Khamsin mientras seguía besando su cuello.

- _¿Esto que estoy sintiendo?_ \- Kazumi se preguntó lo mismo, suspirando al sentir los calidos labios del muchacho en su cuello.

- _No puedo..._ \- El Faraón seguía pensando y tomó por la cintura a la chica.

\- _Controlarme..._ \- Kazumi continuó pensando mientras le sacaban su blusa y ella tambien desnudaba el torso del faraón.

- _Es como si..._ \- Khamsin pensó.

- _Esto fuera..._ \- Kazumi pensó.

- _Amor_.- Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, aun cuando sus corazones los manejaron esta noche. Aun cuando ambos pasaron la noche juntos, sin haberse dado la espalda.

* * *

 **Lindo, ¿no? Lo siento si fui explícita en algo, pero ese momento fue realmente necesario para mi idea.**

 **Sin embargo, espero que les guste, y se queden para leer el próximo capítulo. Review, MP o lo que sea.**


End file.
